


Oh, The Thing I Closed During My Presidency

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adotfightme: YES BECAUSE IT IS THE BANK OF AMERICA NOT THE BANK OF HAMILTON</p><p>Colderthancold: but it’s still your bank</p><p>Adotfightme: Y E S IT FUCKIGN IS</p><p>Jdotlaw: but like some random is like “who the fuck r u anyways, and ur obviously not from around here, how r u friends with jefferson?”</p><p>Angelsky: but of course alex says “jefferson isn’t my friend you piece of shit, he is my political arch-enemy, possibly the only thing we ever agreed on. And number 2 i’ll have u know that i am more american than u can ever hope to be, but ur right, i am an immigrant, which makes me even MORE AMERICAN or have u not heard of the AMERICAN DREAM”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, The Thing I Closed During My Presidency

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = Adotfightme  
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa

**Tomjemmings:** I cannot believe we were just kicked out of debate club

 **Adotfightme:** we’re still on the team tho

 **Tomjemmings:** but to be KICKED OUT by our very own PRESIDENT

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what did you do

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** it doesn’t matter what they did bc they looked fabulous while doing it

 **Adotfightme:** T R U E

 **Jdotlaw:** I can’t believe you made him the coat it’s going to haunt us

 **Angelsky: @tomjemmings** and u clashed with alex

 **Lagayette:** but I looked the best, @tailorsoldierspy is the best for making me my jacket

 **NelsonMa: @lagayette** y did urs looks so fancy

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** french aristocracy

 **Nelsonma:** riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight

 **Adotfightme:** YOU AND I MARIA NELSON NEED TO HAVE A DISCUSSION

 **Nelsonma:** and that is something I am going to ignore for the time being

 **Mamjer:** I can’t believe washington conveniently “forgot” to tell us everything

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what happened

 **Colderthancold:** there was an initiation of sorts

 **Adotfightme:** BUT BEFORE WE EVEN GET TO THAT

 **Tomjemmings:** THEY LAUGHED AT OUR OUTFITS

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** N O

 **Angelsky:** like, maria and I over here lookin fine af with our florals and they just didn’t appreciate?

 **NelsonMa:** like honestly? ? ? nicest clothes I’ve had this life??? Probably both lives ??

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** You’re welcome

 **Angelsky:** literally u have made my life I need to stay ur friend for when ur rich and famous

 **Morelikedamnilton: @tailorsoldierspy** The dresses are beautiful, Hercules

 **Adotfightme:** AND MY COAT

 **Lagayette:** honestly, seeing alex running around in his outfit again has made my day

 **Angelsky:** tru, like I didn’t kno u could miss something that obnoxious

 **Jdotlaw:** and the fact he literally started to walk different ?!

 **Morelikedamnilton:** honestly it was so funny watching him put it on

 **Morelikedamnilton:** almost all his forgotten mannerisms came back

 **Tomjemmings:** did I not look good? Did u all just choose to ignore how nicely the fabric hugged my figure?

 **Mamjer:** we noticed

 **Tomjemmings:** thank u

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** BUT WHY DID THEY NOT APPRECIATE THE FINE CLOTHING

 **Angelsky:** it honestly might have more to do with gwash

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ???

 **Lagayette:** He saw us come in and it was fine, he accepted it

 **Angelsky:** a little exasperated but no big deal

 **Jdotlaw:** but alex was running a little late but like gwash wasn’t going to wait?

 **Mamjer:** and see, really, most of our outfits are fairly muted just outdated, and laf can get away with frills and powder blue and gold because they’re them, okay, fairly flamboyant in their own right

 **Mamjer:** the same goes with thomas, and he’s a tall built man, they’re not gonna pick on him, and yes his coat was purple, but it’s a dark purple

 **Jdotlaw:** but then Alex comes running in

 **Colderthancold:** I feel the need to add in that it wasn’t just any run, it was “Hello, I am going to fight u if u get in the way of me and my national bank” run

 **Morelikedamnilton:** No, I thought we had said goodbye to that

 **Angelsky:** and Gwash saw him burst through the doors and he just groaned and slammed his head on the desk

 **Lagayette:** which was actually hilarious in its own right

 **Jdotlaw:** but of course everyone else was like “what the fuck have you done to professor warner please leave”

 **Angelsky:** and like all the rest of us had similar expressions and they just didn’t appreciate our presence

 **Morelikedamnilton:** u got kicked out bc alex walked in like it was cabinet meeting

 **Tomjemmings:** no

 **Mamjer:** we got kicked out bc to kind of weed out the complete wimps they had a practice debate sort of thing

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** the intiation?

 **Lagayette:** yeah, basically gwash put us all in a circle and partnered u up with the person across from you and then u had to debate about something that affected both of you

 **Colderthancold:** Washington knows most everyone there pretty well, so he would give the pairs suggestions if they couldn’t think of anything quick enough

 **Angelsky:** did u guys kno that gwash has a terribly wonderful sense of humor

 **Morelikedamnilton:** well, yes - but what happened

 **Jdotlaw:** most of us had normal simple debates

 **Colderthancold:** I argued someone on the benefits of procrastinating

 **Nelsonma:** I talked about whether or not divorce should be a thing

 **Lagayette:** i argued the benefits of french vs spanish

 **Jdotlaw:** see, normal things

 **Angelsky:** and it was fun bc no one was introduced by their past life but it kind of came out bc i think gwash was doing it on purpose so people could kinda see where everyone fit in?

 **Adotfightme:** BUT THEN IT WAS MY TURN AND HE FUCKIGN LAUGHED

 **Morelikedamnilton:** oh nooono

 **Tomjemmings:** I don’t know what he was thinking

 **Mamjer:** it was actually terrifying

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ???

 **Jdotlaw:** Gwash purposefully paired Alex with one Andrew Jackson

 **Morelikedamnilton:** r u fuckign with me

 **Nelsonma:** I have literally never seen someone get so angry so fast ? ? ?

 **Jdotlaw:** i have to agree and I’ve seen alex when jefferson walked into a room, but this was worse

 **Lagayette:** gwash didn’t give the topic right away, okay

 **Nelsonma:** but u know alex

 **Nelsonma:** he just had this voodoo sense that his man was gonna be bad news

 **Angelsky:** jackson literally opens his argument with “I was Andrew Jackson, what could a twink like u have in common with myself”

 **Morelikedamnilton:** N o o o o

 **Jdotlaw:** u could see then and there that gwash regretted this decision

 **Colderthancold:** but he still went through with it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** went through with what?

 **Adotfightme:** what I ASSUME WAS THE REASON FOR HIS LAUGHTER

 **Jdotlaw:** what do u kno about andrew jackson

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** the name’s a little familiar but that’s it

 **Mamjer:** are we really the type of people who didn’t pay attention in history because we knew some of it

 **Lagayette:** I never had american history lol

 **Tomjemmings:** okay but like Jackson is the guy who shut down the national bank

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** N O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and here I was hoping Jackson would miraculously not remember everythign

 **Adotfightme:** #Jefferson

 **Tomjemmings:** WE ARE NOT COMPLAINING ABOUT ME RN

 **Adotfightme:** alright but like i knew who jackson was okay

 **Adotfightme:** so i was already ready to fight

 **Jdotlaw:** are you ever not

 **Adotfightme:** but then washington looked me straight in the eyes and said “the national bank”

 **Angelsky:** also like alex still hasn’t introduced himself, and everyone’s confused, alright. But thomas had already gone and they were like shiit thomas jefferson is here and honestly a couple of people recognized burr and madison, but that’s rly it

 **Lagayette:** for some reason it did not register that we all knew eachother which is why we were wearing similar outfits

 **Adotfightme:** BEFORE I COULD START TALKING JACKSON JUST GOES, OH, THE THING I CLOSED DURING MY PRESIDENCY

 **Tomjemmings:** why would he do that, it’s not worth it, I triED

 **Adotfightme:** SPECIAL EMPHASIS ON PRESIDENCY

 **Jdotlaw:** and of course everyone is like shit son the green one is fighting a president he’s gon lose

 **Nelsonma:** the green one

 **Adotfightme:** IT WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN SO BAD IF HE STARTED WITH ACTUAL POINTS TO ARGUE AND NOT JUST I WAS PRESIDENT AND ALMOST RUINED THE FUCKIGN COUNTRY

 **Mamjer:** it’s worth noting that washington saw that this was going to go south very quickly

 **Colderthancold:** it’s also worth noting that gwash and jackson have very similar builds

 **Angelsky:** and alex is tiny

 **Jdotlaw:** but alex also has special practice climbing over washington to fight someone

 **Tomjemmings:** *coughs*

 **Lagayette:** Jackson had no way of knowing that alex would punch him in the face

 **Lagayette:** and then argue his case like nothing was wrong

 **Adotfightme:** HE CLOSED THE BANK

 **Adotfightme:** MY B A N K

 **Mamjer:** people don’t know who he is either because all he is doing is listing out all the reasons why that was a bad idea

 **Nelsonma:** I think he was making a point not to use possessive pronouns

 **Adotfightme:** YES BECAUSE IT IS THE BANK OF AMERICA NOT THE BANK OF HAMILTON

 **Colderthancold:** but it’s still your bank

 **Adotfightme:** Y E S IT FUCKIGN IS

 **Jdotlaw:** but like some random is like “who the fuck r u anyways, and ur obviously not from around here, how r u friends with jefferson?”

 **Angelsky:** but of course alex says “jefferson isn’t my friend you piece of shit, he is my political arch-enemy, possibly the only thing we ever agreed on. And number 2 i’ll have u know that i am more american than u can ever hope to be, but ur right, i am an immigrant, which makes me even MORE AMERICAN or have u not heard of the AMERICAN DREAM”

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** why do we allow these things to happen

 **Tomjemmings:** I’m personally blaming washington

 **Mamjer:** Jackson did not appreciate knowing that he was debating against an immigrant

 **Nelsonma:** see, the next part is funny, but like ironic funny

 **Angelsky:** also, random, but the accent comes out when he’s angry too

 **Jdotlaw:** but yeah, jackson looked him up and down and said “lemme guess, ur an aggresive hamiltonian wannabe”

 **Tomjemmings:** it was perhaps one of the funniest things I have ever seen

 **Mamjer:** gwash tried to push jackson back into his chair and calm him down

 **Lagayette:** but hamilton would not have it

 **Adotfightme:** I just that words makes me so angry

 **Adotfightme:** I AM NOT LIKE HAMILTON

 **Adotfightme:** I AM HAMILTON

 **Jdotlaw:** and washington just picked him up and moved him

 **Morelikedamnilton:** washington just picked alex up and put him somewhere else?

 **Nelsonmma:** YES

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I imagine alex didn’t take that very well

 **Jdotlaw:** NOT AT ALL

 **Mamjer:** He just walked right back over and continued ranting

 **Colderthancold:** he had never stopped

 **Angelsky:** he was in one of those moods, so I pulled a table over for him

 **Morelikedamnilton:** u gave him a table to stand on

 **Angelsky:** yes

 **Jdotlaw:** and gwash just comes over and does the same thing, but puts him farther away

 **Adotfightme:** I DID NOT APPRECIATE IT

 **Nelsonma:** this kept happening

 **Lagayette:** but like the third time it happened someone just finally gave in and asked him who he was

 **Jdotlaw:** and washington just puts his head in his hands and says “That is Alexander Miller, and he was the first Secretary of the Treasury, Alexander Hamilton, and he is not allowed to argue anything pertaining to the financial system”

 **Tomjemmings:** IT WAS A FUCKING TEST

 **Morelikedamnilton:** oh my god

 **Jdotlaw:** but then it gets better bc he goes “also, he is the captain of the political climate debate team, which consists of everyone here dressed in period costume”

 **Mamjer:** and then washington just kind of pointed at the door and told us to leave

 **Morelikedamnilton:** where are you guys now

 **Nelsonma:** we’re currently chilling in the central quad, at the benches by the seal

 **Angelsky:** aka the same place alex punched burr

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** nice

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i’ll be there shortly

 **Adotfightme:** the moments between now and being reunited with you shall pass so slowly, as every moment without you is not a moment worth living, because it is you who truly gives my life meaning and worth

 **Jdotlaw:** that’s not what u said last night

 **Angelsky:** I

 **Nelsonma:** ;)

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3

 **Tomjemmings:** and u call me dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, the story behind this is that someone (probably a couple of people, I'm so sorry I didn't write down names) was like how about you make other historical figures part of the debate club, and i was like hells yeah, bc political peeps would 100% be down with a debate club ran by GEORGE WASHINGTOn. But then I was like, who's mere presence would actually kill Alex, and thus, Andrew Jackson.
> 
> As always, tell me what you think! Your opinions, thoughts, love, and comments give me literal life <3
> 
> Also a special thank you to nocturnal_leanings/classicalcassiopeia/Bronwen for looking over the past two segments before posting :)  
> 


End file.
